Project Summary/Abstract The overall objective of the MDCRC Training Core is to increase the number of rigorously trained and scientifically competent researchers capable of sustaining productive basic science, translational and/or clinical research programs in muscular dystrophy. To meet this central objective the core will identify and recruit qualified basic science and clinical predoctoral and postdoctoral candidates who demonstrate a genuine interest in, and potential for, independent basic science, translational and/or clinical research in muscular dystrophy. The training core will partially support one predoctoral trainee at UCLA, with supporting funds from UCLA Graduate Division and CureDuchenne, and one postdoctoral trainee at UF, with supporting funds from UF College of Medicine. In addition, the UF College of Medicine will provide funds to support either a predoctoral or postdoctoral trainee for the duration of the grant and the UF College of Public Health & Health Professions will support a predoctoral trainee for the duration of the grant. To be eligible for predoctoral trainee slots, applicants must have progressed beyond their qualifying exam and have committed to a thesis laboratory. The UF Neuromuscular Plasticity T32 Training Program will also allocate one of its six predoctoral trainee slots to a suitable candidate working in a muscular dystrophy-centered lab. Further, Parent Project Muscular Dystrophy will support the partial effort of one clinical trainee per year, to be chosen from any of the center sites. Thus, overall 3 or 4 predoctoral, 1 or 2 postdoctoral and 1 clinical trainee will be supported either directly by the training core, supporting institutional funds, or existing training programs. Trainees in each of these positions, except the T32 program, will be supported for a period of up to 2 years. In addition, UCLA also has an application pending for a Muscle Cell Biology, Pathogenesis and Therapies T32 Training Program. If funded, this program will provide slots for both pre- and postdoctoral trainees in muscular dystrophy. The Training Cores at UF and UCLA will oversee and coordinate a spectrum of formal and informal training activities for all of these trainees, as well as the predoctoral, postdoctoral and clinical fellow researchers engaged in muscular dystrophy research in the labs of researchers supported through the projects of the MDCRC. Each trainee will prepare an Individual Development Plan using MyIDP, based on their past training and recommendations from their primary mentor and thesis committee. Depending on the career stage of the trainee (predoctoral, postdoctoral or clinical fellow), the individualized plan may consist of a structured didactic program involving research methodology, specialized courses and seminars, and mentored grant writing experiences. The Training Cores will further enhance the training environment by supporting 1) annual trainee hosted seminars at UF and UCLA, 2) travel to attend the Annual Nationwide Children?s Hospital/OSU/Wellstone Myology Course and, for those attending the course, a trainee presentation evening for trainees from UF, UCLA and NU and, 3) travel to present at our Wellstone Center aligned New Directions in Muscle Biology and Disease international meeting. In addition, and importantly, the Training Cores will work to make specific course content from muscle disease centered courses from each institution available on-line for the community.